My Little Puppy
by XSapphirexXxRoseX
Summary: This is a requested story by Kiba'sLittleLover81995. Naruto has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and Kiba plays hero to go and save him. Things don't go according to planned. Eventual, main HidaKiba, and other side pairings. Rating may go up later on.
1. Chapter 1

This is my ReWritten version, I didn't like the prologe I had made. Hope you like it and sorry to my readers that its a little bit late. This story has been requested by Kiba'sLittleLover81995.

* * *

My Little Puppy

I'm hiding in a dark and cramped space, my breathing laboured as he tried to calm my heartbeat down. I had been here for just under ten minutes or so, and panicked internally at every little sound, which sometimes included my own breathing if it got to loud. It was quiet outside of the cupboard I'm in. It shouldn't be like that, something must be wrong. Or he's found me.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, little puppy." A voice I recognised sang. "I want to play with you."

I froze up, not moving at all and not letting the air in my lungs escape, trying to remember how I ended up in a situation like this.

_Naruto had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and nobody was looking for him. I remember shouting at Tsunade-sama when she had told the rest of the rookie nine and I that there was nothing that we could do. I remember Hinata-chan crying. _

_Naruto and Hinata had finally gotten together three weeks before he had gotten kidnapped, as he finally noticed that she liked him. Took him five years. I can recall her telling Shino and I that her father approved of Naruto. That shocked me. After all of that, he was taken away from her and the rest of us._

_The reason I found out that nobody was out looking for Naruto, even though all of us had wanted to go and rescue him, is because Tsunade__'__-sama__'__ (emphasis on the sama) had told us that he would already be dead. It had taken one of us a day to realise that he was missing, by the time we would have found the base the sealing of Kyuubi would be finished and Naruto would be dead. The only reason Gaara is alive is due to Naruto and that old woman reviving him, the old woman died too. _

_We held a funeral ceremony for him, though there was no body in the grave, we just needed to say our last good byes to him. _

_I remember creating a plan to use to rescue Naruto and bring him back home to Hinata. My plan was to track down Naruto after getting into the Akatsuki__'__s base and then saving him from them. Making sure he hasn__'__t been harmed and then get him back to Kohona in one months time. _

_I need to get him back in a month so he can stop Hinata__'__s wedding, as her father hadn't wasted any time, after Naruto was officially announced deceased, to arrange a wedding for her with the first person who would agree to marrying her. She has to be married to Neji, seeing as he can not appose against her fathers wishes, due to his curse seal on his forehead, and this will be her fathers way of creating stronger __Hyuga's. _

_I remember going to the Hokage's office to request a few months off duty to go outside of the village by myself and train, well that's what I had told her but I went to go find Naruto. So that's how I ended up in a cupboard. _

Its quiet again outside, maybe I can now go and sneak down to see Naruto before Hidan finds me. If I can remember right Naruto is being kept in Itachi's room. Well Naruto said it was Itachi's room to me when I went to get him back, well that's before I got captured.

_I remember it taking me a couple of days before finding the base, and managing to sneak inside. The base was boring the floors were wooden and the walls kept bare. I managed to pick up Naruto's scent and following it to a room. _

_The room Naruto was kept in was huge. The bed could easily fit five people on it and each of them have space to move in. The walls were painted black with no windows to allow light in and the carpet was also black._

_The cupboard, chest of draws, bed and bed side tables were made out of rose wood. The sheets and pillows on the bed looked like to be made out of red silk, but the only thing in the room that caught the attention of the Inuzuka was the figure on the bed._

_The figure was laying down on the bed, arms outstretched above their head with their hands tied together. The figures blond hair was spread out on the pillow bellow it like a halo, while their eyes were closed. They didn't seem to be wearing anything but I couldn't tell as the sheet went up to their waist. _

_As I started towards the figure on the bed they opened their cerulean coloured eyes to look at me._

"_Kiba?" The person, I just recognised as Naruto, asked me._

"_Yeah it's me. Come to save you." I replied to him slightly happy. I still need to get him out of here first. _

"_You need to leave. Please they'll get you to. If Itachi finds you in his…" _

"_What do we have here? A little lost puppy, come to save its master? I think I'll keep you." A voice interrupted Naruto and then my world went black. I must have been knocked out. _

* * *

Hope you like it, please review and let me know of your opinions.

XSapphirexXxRoseX


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken me so long to put out this chapter. I had a few chapters writen down on paper a while ago and then lost the paper so I put of writing the chapter. Got told to write the next one so hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kiba opened the door slightly and peered out, seeing no-one there he pushed the door open far enough to step out. Slowly shutting the cupboard door he took a quick glance around the room before heading towards the bedroom door. Pressing his ear up against the door to listen for others in the hallway, he stayed like that for a few minutes to make sure no-one was there.

Slowly opening the door, he flinched as the door squeaked at the hinges. He quickly walked out of the room not bothering to waste time shutting the door when he felt a pair of arms slide around his waist.

"Puppies always come back to their masters at the end of the day." Hidan whispered into Kiba's ear.

The brunette flinched and struggled to get away from the silver-haired immortal but with no luck.

"Let me go you bastard" Kiba said as he struggled to get away harder.

_I woke up in a plain room, laying on a soft bed. The walls were a light shade of grey, while the flooring was a light coloured wood flooring, with what looked to be some blood that hadn't been cleaned up. _

_The bed was the average size for two people, with pale grey sheets. I wasn't tied to the bed and I was still wearing my clothes, so the person who left me here obviously thought I would be out for longer than I was. _

_I quickly left the room but it wasn't long before I heard footsteps and hid in the nearest room. While in the room I looked around for another hiding place in case the person came in here and spotted the cupboard. When I heard the footsteps slowing down in the hallway I made a dash to the cupboard and hid there for a little while before my tormentor showed back up. _

When Kiba focused back on the present he realised he was back in the plain room again but this time he was attached to the bed with no means of escape. Hidan sat on a chair at the bottom of the bed just staring at the brunette.

"I went to a lot of f*cking trouble catching you, so this time I'm not giving you the opportunity to escaper again." Hidan stated while looking at the metal chain attached to the dog lover's wrist.

"Your going to be on a leash until you are trained to not run away again, puppy. You'll enjoy it here, your fox friend does but he's still going through training as he has a few masters, but don't worry, you'll only have me." The immortal grinned.

"You can't keep me here. People will come to look for me if I don't come back with Naruto and you will never be my master you sick f*ck!" Kiba yelled at the other.

"I doubt people will turn up here, you've got no back up, do they even know where you are, or that you attempted to rescue you friend from the whole of Akatsuki? What makes you think they'll come for you when they never came for fox face?" Hidan stood up and left the room leaving a slightly depressed Kiba sat on the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan walked into the hang out room and noticed that most of the group was there, and some with the other half's or some of their partners like the three Uchiha's, Tobi, Itachi and Sasuke with Naruto missing, probably still in Itachi's room.

Pein and Konan where sat together talking quietly to each other, Deidara was talking to Kakuzu as Sasori was on a mission. Zetsu was sat on his own, talking to himself, while Kisame was sat by the Uchiha's talking to Itachi about the Itachi's blonde pet.

Most of the room turned to Hidan as he walked in with a slight, and I mean slight, bounce in his step. "I've got a f*cking pet to play with."

* * *

Please leave a review, if I don't update as soon as you like don't be afraid to tell me off. I don't mind it actually makes me write faster, got told off this morning and here's the chapter.

Thanks

XSapphirexXxRoseX


End file.
